A secrete
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: SACHIN and PURVI get married few days ago but till date they didn't spend any personal moment with each other...sachvi and sachin mother and sister lived seprately... This day they got a chance but unluckily something happend ,an unexpected thing... so please read and enjoy


**Short description: SACHIN and PURVI get married few days ago but till date they didn't spend any personal moment with each other...sachvi and sachin mother and sister lived seprately... This day they got a chance but unluckily something happend ,an unexpected thing... so please read and enjoy**

 **At bureau**

ACP: **8:30 ho Gaye ye sachin ko ab taka a jana chahiye tha. Humesha to bureau sabse pahle aata hai aaj kya ho Gaya . Phone bhi nahi utha rahe dono ho kya gaya hai?**

Abhijeet: **kya hua sir itna tension me kyu ho?**

Acp: **are** **vo dcp talwar ki latak jayega abhi sir k upper, file nahi aayi time pe to, hazar kamiya nikal dega bureau me, Sachin ko bhi aaj hi laparwahi karni thi**

Abhijeet: **sir dcp sir 9 baje tak aayege, jab tak aa jayega sachin ho sakta hai kisi kam me ulajh gaye ho vo log,**

Acp: **are vo sab me samjh sakta hu par vo dcp ko kon samjhayega, aage hi purvi se to khar khaye betha rahta hai. Aise me use to or mauka mil jayega.. ek kam karo shreya ko phone karo vo aate hue file collect kar legi unke ghar se, unhe kuch kam hai to vo late aa jaye phir, shreya ko bol do vo vese bhi 8:45-8:50 tak bureau aa hi jati hai, nikal gayi hogi ghar se abhi vo, yaha se sachin ka ghar jyada dur nahi hai vo leke aa jaye file. Aaj to dcp KO mauka mila hua hai .**

 **Abhijeet** : ya **sir vo to hai, vo kuch na kuch to bolege hi. Me shreya ko phone karta hu."** He Call shreya n inform about file. Shreya say **ok** n turn her scooty toward sachin's home

 **At sachvi home**

Shreya ranged doorbell but no one response. She had a master key; she tried to unlock the door. And it's open. She keep her mobile in vibrate mode

She checked parking and then she saw a messy hall: **gadiya bhi yahi pe hai darwaja bhi proper lock nahi kuch problem to nahi ho gayi. Nahi to sachin sir time pe pahuch jate hai** N remove her gun from gun holder and walk slowly toward sachvi room...

She hear **some noise** from sachvi room, she slowly went toward purvi room,

N she shocked/surprised/embarrassed what she saw inside this room. She was victim of **purvi's first consummation** , she want to laugh, she wants to call tarika, and she confused what she does. Again shreya phone vibrate. Shreya slowly move outside the room

SHreya: **ha sir bus me pahuch hi gayi hu**

Abhijeet: **thik hai to file collect karo or jaldi aao. Or kya ho Gaya in dono ko kyu nahi aaye ye log aaj**

Shreya: **sir me abhi ghar k bahar hi pahuchi hu me andar jati hu phir bat karti unse, me call karti aapko bad me**

Abhijeet **: ok chalo bye, jaldi AA Jana file leke dcp bhi aata hi hoga**

Shreya: **ok sir.**

Shreya: **ab kya karu me. Andar ja nahi sakti n bina file k bureau bhi nahi ja sakti, me hall me dekhti hu file yahi kahi par ho to..**

She checked all places in hall but she didn't find any file. She saw toward sachvi room from outside n saw a file on the tea table in the room, She again gathered courage n slowly went toward this room she closed eye n attempt to try to pickup file n she succeed.

she saw both mobile in silent mode and then she look one glance at sachvi, now they both were sleep peacefully, Suddenly she clicked a taught n she **captured sachvi pic n video** and SHE ran outside the room, and then home locked this door again, **n laughed loudly**

SHreya called abhijeet: **sir mujhe file mil gayi hai. Me bus AA rahi hu**

Abhijeet: **thik hai jaldi karo VO dcp aane wala hai uska call aa gaya hai, sachin or thik to hai na, phone kyu nahi utha rahe the vo log**

Shreya think n say: **ya sir vo unki mom ki tabiyat kuch kharab hai to vo aaj thoda late aayege n phone unke shayad silent pe the**

Abhijeet: **kya hua sachin ki ma ko , ab kese hai vo**

Shreya: **sir sachin sir to unse Milne chale gaye the purvi bhi bus ja hi rahi hai. Vese ab shayad thoda thik hai**

Abhijeet: **thik hai tum to aa jao jaldi. Accha rakhta hu**

After 1 hour sachvi woke up n look at watch, its 9:45 they both get ready and fastly moved for bureau.

At route sachin: **aaj tobreakfast bhi nahi ho paya n bureau k liye bhi late ho gayi** ." Purvi shyly thinking all about that desires, that moments. She didn't reply anything

Sachin (in nervous tone): **purvi are u ok**. Purvi (without seeing sachin): **hmmm sir**

Sachin: **yar ye sir bolna kab chodogi** , purvi: **try kar rahi hu na.. "**

Suddenly sachin push brake: **oh shit vo file. Shit vo file dcp sir ko deni thi me bhul kese gaya,**

Sachin turned car again. At home they find anywhere file but they didn't find, now both are tensed,

Sachin: **yar, sir bahut naraj ho jayege, or unhe bematlab dant bhi Sunni pad jayegi kya karu ab me.**

Purvi: **bureau chalke sir se mafi mang lete hai. Ab iske alawa kuch rasta nahi hai,**

 **At bureau**

Sachvi entered bureau, abhijeet saw them n move toward them: **kesi hai ab tumhari ma ki tabiyat, mere hisab se to aaj tum log leave leke unke sath time spend karo ,**

Sachin: **kya hua ma..** SHreya intruptted: **good morning sir, gM purvi** "

sachin : **good morning, sir aap kya kah rahe hai**

ACP sir entered bureau, sachin saw him and say: **sorry sir vo file me time pe...**

ACP: **are sachin tumhari ma ki tabiyat kharab thi phir bhi tumne file sahi time pe de di or kya chahiye.. Kher manao dcp k aane se pahle file yaha aa gayi,**

SAchin: **aap kya kah rahe hai file mil gayi but kab, matlab kisne di,**

SHreya: **sir vo purvi ne mujhe de di thi n me yaha leke aa gayi,**

Purvi: **mene.. Mene kab..**

Shreya: **purvi aaj bahut sara file work hai to hum complete kare, please**

Sachvi were confused. They both continue their works.

In lunch time Sachin: **shreya purvi ne tumhe file kab de di, matlab purvi jaha tak dhyan hai tumse mili hi nahi, i mean purvi to mer...**

Shreya (making face innocent): **sir me janti hu purvi aapke sath thi to phir mujhe sabko jake bol dena chahiye ki purvi aapke sath busy thi isliye vo file me chupchap utha layi**

Purvi (scarred): **matlab kya matlab hai tumhara, ka... khahna kya chahti ho... chupchap file utha li matlab tum ghar aayi thi**

Shreya: **ha aayi bhi or bahut kuch dekha bhi, but ye mujhe sabko batana chahiye kya?**

Purvi: **shreya tu, tu kisi ko kuch bhi nahi bolegi yar please,**

Sachin silently move toward for canteen. Shreya n purvi follow him and in canteen

Tarika: **hi shreya, kya bolna tha tujhe, call kiya, me aa hi nahi payi tu bata kya hua, kya batana tha,**

Purvi feeling very uncomfortable and literary she reached near to cry, she ran again inside the bureau building.

Tarika **: ise kya hua.**

Shreya: **kuch nahi, madam ne sachin sir ka sara udhaar chukka diya to rona aa raha h. Vese rahne de tarika use abhi kuch mat kahna varna meri dosti khtre me na pad jaye.**

Tarika: **matlab...**

Shreya: **are matlab.."** she saw tarika A pic. Tarika acted like faint,

Abhijeet: **tarika kya hua thik to ho na?**

Tarika: **ya am perfectly fine, abhijeeet bahut bhook lagi hai kuch kha le hum log chalo shreya,** n they passed smile each other.

Sachin eating food very fast because he was very hungry from the morning .

Nikhil: **sir aap ko lagta hai aaj bahut bhook lagi hui hai tabhi pankaj ki tarah khana kha rahe ho**

Sachin: **ha vo aaj subah nashta, chay kuch bhi nahi le paya tha to..**

Tarika: **Ahmmm, kyu sachin, aisa kyu hua**

Sachin avoid tarika's taunt and ask: **kya bat hai aapko dr. Saluke ne chutti de di,**

Shreya: **sir purvi ne kuch khaya subah se,**

sachin: **nahi**.Shreya look tarika.

Sachin looking everywhere n ask: **hai kaha vo?**

Shreya: **shayad bureau me, me abhi bula k lati hu,**

TArika: **1 min shreya tum rahne do sachin jao yar kese pati ho patni bhuki hai n tum khana kha rahe ho,** Sachin getup n leave canteen

 **In bureau**

Purvi head down on her desk . Sachin move toward her. Touched her shoulder . SAchin: **kya hua, bhookh nahi lagi kya, yaha pe.**.. (with tensed) **tum ro kyu rahi ho,**

Sachin: **1 min purvi subah Jo kuch bhi hua uske karan to nahi...**

Purvi: **nahi"** n she hugs sachin n crying badly, " **sir vo shreya ne sab dekha n ab vo sabko bata degi sab log pata nahi kyaa kya bolege,**

Sachin (smiled): **pagal ho kya tum itti si bat pe ro rahi ho, hum logo ki shadi ho chuki to itna ghabrane ki kya need hai or shadi k bad to sabko malum hai ye normal hai to kyu dar rahi ho,**

Purvi: **pata nahi but mujhe accha nahi lagega agar koi is bare me kuch bhi bolega.**

ACP who entered bureau recently saw purvi and sachin hugged each other, ACP with fake cough: **ye bureau hai koi hotal ya garden nahi hai**

Purvi pushed sachin n stand properly,

Acp (looking tears in purvi eyes): **kya hua sab thik to hai na, sachin tumhari ma ki tabiyat thik...**

Sachin: **yes sir, ab better hai..**

ACP: **aisa karte hai aaj hum sab unse milne chalte hai, devkiji ghar pe nahi hai to unhe accha lagegea.**

Sachin (with nervous voice): **na.. Nahi sir VO ab thik hai abhi unhe aaram hai . Ap log or kabhi aa jaiyega.**

ACP: **thik hai. Sachin aisa karo tum or purvi ghar chale jao, abhi vese bhi koi itna jaruri kam nahi hai to phir ghar hi chale jao .**

Sachin (thinking): **ok sir. Kuch kam ho to aap inform kar Dena. Hum aa jayege.**

Purvi confused. Sachin asked her to leave for home. Purvi follow him.

Sachin start the car. Other side shreya n tarika saw sachin in car. Tarika: are **tum to lagta hai purvi KO lunch karwane bahar hi ja rahe ho, ACP sir se puch to lete**

Sachin: **puch liya unhone permission bhi de di. N thank you shreya ye sab tumhari vajah se hi possible hua hai so thank you very much** and he drove away from bureau.

Shreya n tarika see each other n smiled

On the way **S:** **To madam kaha chalna hai,**

 **P:** **sachin sir, aapko jhooth ka sath to nahi Dena chahiye tha, n vo ma ki bimaari,**

 **S:** accha **baba sorry, mujhse galti ho gayi but ab tum batao kaha chlna h tumhe bhook lagi hai na** "n he kissed her cheek.

 **P:** **sir ye sab publicly nahi please. N ab ma ki bimari ka bahana liya hai Na aapne, to ab hum unse hi Milne chalege, vese bhi unke liye jo shoping ki thi vo bhi to dena hai unhe to ghar hi chalte hai.**

Sachin (slaped her farhead): **tum bhi yar, pure mood k kachre karna janti ho.**


End file.
